


Loney

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Oblivious Pack, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack feels guilty, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Runs Away, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, True Alpha Derek Hale, but comes back, season 3 never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack doesn't know they are pushing Stiles away until its almost to late. They track his scent to the cliff over looking Beacon Hills but they can't find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loney

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it is short but it contains a lot of intense emotions.

     

 

Stiles Stilinski was perched on the edge of the cliff overlooking his home town of Beacon Hills. His large black triangle ears sticking straight up at the dawn sky while his head rested on his black paws. He cast sad whiskey colored eyes out over his home town and his tail which was usually flailing as violently as his arms lay lifeless behind him. Stiles estimated it to be six thirty in the morning meaning the pack should have gotten back from a whole night of running about an hour and a half ago...gotten back to a cold, empty, breakfastless house. Now the pack is probably pissed at him for all he is worth and for he first time, Stiles wondered what it would be like if he just stayed a fox  and lived in the preserve. he quickly dismissed the idea before it could continue. The pack...a fresh wave of pain, sadness, loneliness, and utter remorse hit him like a tidal wave, forcing an agonizingly pitiful whine from his throat. He is sure that if he was human he would be crying, but right now he's not a human...he's a fox, and foxes can't cry. Stiles' thoughts wander back to living on his own in the preserve. He can hear the pack approaching in the distance and that he has less than 7 minutes before they reach his location. Stiles doesn't think he can bear the wrath of the pack, especially with the full moon only recently setting and them not being fed afterwards. His mind made up, Stiles books it for his house. Stiles gets home in five minutes flat, knowing that he has less then 10 minutes before the pack gets here. Dashing up the stairs to his room, Sties grabs a pen and some paper and scrawls a note for his dad.

 

_Hey Dad, its Stiles. Uh... things got complicated with_

_the pack and long story short, I have been left in the_

_d_ _ust by them  so I'm going to go live on my own for_

_three to nine months. I just need a long time to_

_myself but I WILL be back._

 

_Love,_

_Mieczysław/Stiles_

 

Three minutes gone. Stiles races back downstairs and to his Dad's study. Opening the safe he pulls out the .45 pistol and two extra magazines ' _To deal with stupid mountain lions'_ Stiles thought. Grabbing a pair of sweats and his hoodie, he put everything in a plastic bag, tied it closed, shifted and picked it up with his teeth and bolted into the preserve.

 

~*~

 

When Derek and the others reached the cliff there was no sign of Stiles. There was a spot about a foot away from the cliff that smelled a lot like Stiles and Derek assumed that this was the place he was sitting. It was fresh and there was a second trail leading away from the spot with something new in it. 

 

_Fear._

 

Why the hell would Stiles be scared of them, of his own  _pack_ for crying out loud! Its not like they would kick him out or be angry at him. Quite the opposite really, they just wanted to apologize to him for being so ignorant and self-centered. Before he knew it they arrived at Stiles unlocked back door. Oblivious to the lack of heartbeats they rushed in and rushed Stiles room...only to find it empty and the window open. The smell of loneliness, remorse, anxiety, fear, and sadness was so strong that the betas were practically choking on it. Derek shifted to his beta form and punched the bed so hard the other end lifted a foot in the air. Derek noted that freshest wolf scent  in the room was over a week old and that it was Isaac's scent. Derek remembered when Isaac would spend so much time wit Stiles that you could argue that it was Isaac's room based on how strong his scent was. He sat down on the bed and rested his head in both hands. When Derek looks up he notices Scott standing next to the desk, paper in hand, and horror written across his face. "Scott? What is it?" Derek can't stop the worry creeping into his voice. Scott wordlessly gives him the paper with trembling hands. Derek hesitates, he knows whatever is written on it is not good but he doesn't know how bad it is either. As he reads he can feel hi eyes widening. "are you going to let us read it or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Erica snarks. Derek glares at the blonde and hands it over. "The sad part is that we kinda did leave him behind..." comes a trembling whisper from Liam. A certain salty scent permeates the air as tears silently start to roll down Scott' cheeks. "Oh god" the curly haired beta chokes out "oh god...what have I...what have I done?" And with that Scott curls up on the floor and sobs. "Its not just you Scott, we are all at fault" Derek says to the sobbing beta. "No wonder he calls himself Stiles" Lydia muses "I would hate it if my name was like that as well."

They have been running for hours now in a vein attempt to find Stiles but his scent disappeared at the stream. They split into pairs and Derek being the alpha went alone. After leaving Stiles' house they returned to the Hale house to inform Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Danny about what happened. Allison, Lydia, and Danny arrived at the house in less than eight minutes breaking god knows how many traffic laws on the way and Kira was already there waiting for them. The three girl were shocked and slightly outraged while Danny plastered a disappointed look on his face that could rival the Sheriff's own disappointed look any day.

     "I was wondering when he was going to get fed up with you guys. Danny stated in a somber tone "I was also wondering what he was going to do about it so the fact that he has gone and left you guys for a bit does not really surprise me." Derek had to physically hold Scott to keep him from mauling the teen "YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS GOING THROUGH AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?!" he all but screamed.

 

"Yes I did and I confronted him alone about it. He admitted what was happening and that he was grateful that someone finally _noticed_." He spat it out like it was poison causing even Derek to minutely flinch.

 

"Why didn't you tell us?"

 

"We wanted to see if any of you would notice before he got fed up and deal with it himself. I will say you guys missed out on his secret though. And I do feel honored because he said I was the first person outside his family to be told, he said he that not even Scott knows this secret."

 

"WHAT?" Came the wide-eyed response from the pack.

 

"What is his secret then?" Scott bit out, control quickly slipping.

 

"Sorry Scott but its not my secret to tell. Stiles will tell you when he is ready."

 

Whatever remaining control Scott had slipped away and he tried to lunge. not even Allison could calm him down enough to regain control. Derek had one arm wrapped around the wolf's abdomen and the other wrapped around it's neck, keeping him in place. "Get. Him. Away. From. Scott." Derek growled as he struggled to keep the thrashing wolf in place and not eat Danny alive.

 

They resumed the search for Stiles at around  nine in the morning after calming Scott down and eating a larger breakfast. it was now three in the afternoon and Derek decided to call off the search parties for now. they are all hungry and exhausted. Derek released a mournful howl that was repeated by the pack  _~comehomemissyousorry~_ Stiles, Danny, Allison, and Lydia are the glue that holds the pack together but Stiles is the most important. He cares for all of them, keeps them, healthy, releases any tension by giving them someone to talk to but most of all, he keeps the mood light and spirits bright. He truly was the Pack Mom, and a pack that looses it's pack mom almost always falls apart within a month. They  _need_ Stiles.


End file.
